Besos compartidos
by Destiny Black Cullen
Summary: que pasaria si Bella tubiera k elegir entre Edward y Jacob Aquien eligira. One-short


Besos compartidos

Edward´s POV

Como es preciosidad podía estar engañando con ese falso de Jacob sus besos son mi dulce locura, sus besos me vuelven loco de atar por ella y ella misma lo sabe y sabe que me esta haciendo daño y sigue haciendo. Eso es un poco injusto ella sabe cuanto la quiero y aunque ella me diga que ella y Jacob solo son amigos eso es una mentira de las grandes.

Pero yo la quiero como el primer día en que la vi, de echo no la quiero la amo como nunca e amado a nadie. Pero ella aun así me traiciona con es chucho de pacotilla.

Yo ni en mi vida humana ni mi eterna vida de vampiro e querido a nadie como quiero a Bella. Y que ella me traicione con ese chucho. Yo lo comprendo, ella quiere estar con alguien que le de calor en las noches de frío lo que yo no le puedo dar y no le puedo dar hijos como puede hacer Jacob.

Jacob´s POV

Ese chupasangre me esta quitando a Mi Bella. Cuando Bella me beso me senti como en el cielo pero yo mismo se que lo ama a el pero me quiere a mi. No la veo desde hace mucho tiempo por mi condición de lobo y porque estoy vigilando para que Victoria no la, pero todo se va a solucionar Bella me va a coger a mi en vez de al chupasangre.

Bella´s POV

-Alice no se que hacer. Amo a Edward pero también quiero a Jacob no se que hacer.-Estábamos en mi casa porque en la de Edward lo podían oír todo.

-Bella tienes que elegir, pero elige con el que no puedas vivir.

-Alice yo quiero mas a tu hermano lo amo muchísimo. Yo creo que lo de Jacob es porque es mi amigo.

-Pues díselo a cada uno de ellos cuanto antes. Porque Edward esta súper deprimido y Jacob es un poco creído y tienes que reconocerlo.

-Es cierto. Te puedes que dar aquí hasta que vuelva de ir a decírselo a Jacob y ya me voy contigo a tu casa.

-Vale Bella ve corriendo y vuelve pronto antes de que llegue Charlie.

-Vale Alice eres un sol. Te quiero muchísimo.

-Y yo a ti Bella si Edward te dice que si serás como mi hermana.

-Es cierto aunque ya parece que somos como hermanas pasamos mucho tiempo juntas.

-También es cierto Bella pero tienes que ir a decirle eso a Jacob.

-Ya voy.

Me puse la chaqueta y me subí en el coche. De camino a La Push me encontré a Seth en la carretera con su hermana Leah. Me pare con el coche al lado de ellos.

-Hola chicos os llevo a la reserva.

-Si no es mucha molestia.-Dijo Leah.

-No es ninguna molestia voy a casa de Jacob a hacerle una visita. Que hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo.

Abrieron la puerta del Chevi y se subieron.

Los lleve a su casa.

-Bueno chicos ya estáis en casa.

-Gracias, Bella.-Dijo Leah.

-De nada.

Me fui a casa de Jacob. Cuando llegue estaba solo en casa.

-Hola Bella a que se debe el honor de tu visita.

-Hola. Jacob lo que te voy a decir no es facil.

Me miro con cara de haberse extrañado mucho.

-Dime Bella, ¿que es?

-Jacob ya e echo mi elección y ya e elegido a uno de los dos.

-Me as elegido a mi verdad si no, no estarías aquí.

-Me parece que todavía no as entendido el motivo de mi visita. Jaco no te he elegido a ti he elegido a Edward. Si tu te fueses yo podría vivir sin ti pero si el se va me iría muriendo poco a poco cada día mas que el anterior. Me pasaría lo que me paso cuando me dejo la ultima vez.

-Bella lo prefieres a el antes que a mi. Sabes que yo nunca te aria daño alguno, el podría matarte.

-Si lo se pero yo lo amo a el.

-Bella me podrías hacer un favor antes de irte.

-Si claro lo que quieras.

-Me lo prometes.

-Telo prometo.

-Besame.

Tenia que besarle se lo había prometido. Me acerque y le di un pequeño beso.

Me fui de allí que había hecho. Lo había besado soy tonta como e podido hacerle esto a Edward pero se lo voy a contar y le diré que se lo prometí antes de decirme que era. Yo no mentía le iba a decir la verdad. Llegue a casa y Alice seguía sentada en el sofá viendo un desfile de moda en la televisión. Esta Alice y la moda.

-¡¡¡Alice ya estoy aquí!!!

-Ya lo se te he oído desde la esquina de la calle. Bella esta llegando tu padre siéntate rápido sino va a sospechar.

-Vale Alice. ¿Cómo va el desfile de moda?

-Pues muy bien Bella me gustan todos los modelos.

-Que me vas a decir tu Alice si te encanta la ropa.

Me empecé a reír a carcajadas. Alice hizo un mohin.

-Alice no te enfades.-Seguí riendo.

Charlie abrió la puerta de la calle.

-Hola Bella.

-Hola papa.

Charlie entro como si Alice no estuviera.

-Hola jefe Swan.

-Hola Alice no me había dado cuenta de que estabas aquí.

-Papa Alice y yo no vamos a su casa. No se si te acordaras de que hoy hay una noche de chicas en su casa y me invitaron a ir y yo accedí. Todos los chicos se han ido y Esme la madre de Edward quería hacer una noche de chicas.

-Vale Bella si me acordaba.

Bueno Alice y yo salimos de la casa en dirección al coche de Alice ya que su coche era más rápido que el mío.

-Bella sabes que.

-¿Qué?

-Que se me había olvidado lo de la noche de chicas con los chicos en casa, ósea, una noche en familia.

-Pues mira que yo me acordara y tu no. Alice se supone que tu te tienes que acordar de todo ya que tienes un cerebro sobre humano te tendrías que acordar a la fuerza.

-Bella aunque los vampiros tengamos un cerebro sobre humano no nos tenemos por que acordar de todo lo que decimos o hacemos hay veces que se nos olvida.

-Alice si yo te entiendo solo era una broma.

-Bella que le vas a decir a mí hermano.

-Prácticamente que quiero pasar toda la eternidad o lo que me quede de vida con el.

-Bella eso es muy bonito. El te quiere mucho el amor que siente por ti no lo puede ni expresar con palabras solo con el corazón y las muestras de amor que te hace últimamente y las que te hará en un futuro que lo he visto y no en un futuro muy lejano.

-¿Qué me quieres decir con eso Alice?

-Nada que ese futuro podría ser esta noche, mañana, pasado… puede ser cualquier día cercano a hoy. Pero te aseguro que serán cosas muy buenas las que te van a pasar yo si fuera tú me pondría a saltar de alegría. Bella esas cosas te podrían pasar en cualquier día no te olvides.

-No lo olvidare.

Lleguemos a casa de los Cullen. Todos salieron a recibirme a la puerta menos Edward.

-Hola a todos.

-Hola Bella.- Dijeron

-Puedo preguntaros donde esta Edward.

-Esta en su habitación un poco decepcionado porque cree que as elegido a Jacob en vez de a el.

-Pues e elegido a Jacob por eso venia a decírselo.

Me dirigí a la habitación de Edward. Toque.

-No quiero que entre nadie.

-Ni yo quieres que entre Edward.

Vino corriendo como un rayo y abrió la puerta.

-Pasa Bella.- Se le notaba en la voz que estaba desilusionado.

-Edward ya he elegido.

-Y lo as elegido a el.

-No tonto como lo voy a elegirlo a el si yo te amo a ti además eres la única que persona que sin ella no podría vivir.

Nos dimos un dulce beso.

-Pero antes te tengo que decir una cosa.

-Dimela.

-No te enfadaras verdad.

-No, no me enfadare.

-Estaba en casa de Jacob diciéndole mi decisión y me hizo prometer una cosa que yo no sabia que era. Edward me pidió que le besara y se lo había prometido y sabes que mis promesas las cumplo y le tuve que besar. Que sepas que ese beso no significo nada para mi yo te amo a ti.

-Bella lo entiendo as cumplido una promesa que habías echo no pasa nada yo se que me amas a mi, sino no hubieras ido a salvarme a Volterra.

Nos dimos un apasionado beso y terminemos en la cama de Edward.

-Edward, Bella, tenéis que bajar os estamos esperando.

Edward y yo nos levantemos y nos sentemos en la cama.

-Vaya manera de interrumpir tiene Alice.

-Menos mal que tenemos toda la noche Edward.

-No es así yo si puedo estar toda la noche despierto, pero tú no.

-He estado durmiendo toda la tarde hasta que a llegado Alice para poder estar toda la noche despierta.

Nos fuimos acercando mas y cuando nos íbamos a besar…

-¡¡¡Es que no me habéis oído, queréis bajar!!!

-¡¡¡Si ya vamos!!!

Me levante de la cama y me fui para la puerta.

-¿Donde vas, Bella?

-Mejor que vayamos antes de que se ponga histérica.

-Pues tienes razón, tendríamos que ir ya.

Edward estuvo a mi lado en una milésima de segundo. Abrió la puerta y me cogió de la cintura y empecemos a bajar las escaleras. Alice tenía una cara con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Seguramente esta noche la hacía muy feliz.

-Por fin estáis aquí.

Pasaron los minutos y todos estábamos callados. De repente me sonó la barriga fue horrible. Se me empezaron a subir los colores.

-Edward hazle algo de comer a Bella.

Edward me cogió de la mano y me llevo a la cocina. Me preparo una exquisita cena.

-Edward tiene buena pinta, serias un excelente cocinero.

-Gracias, amor.

Me lo comí todo no deje nada en el plato tenia muchísima hambre. Me levante y fui a dejar el plato en el fregadero y cogí el estropajo y me puse a lavar los cubiertos y el plato. Cuando termine Edward y yo nos fuimos al salón con todos.

-¿Qué películas queréis ver?

-Alice porque me miras a mi.

-Por que te toca elegir a ti.

-No que elija otra persona.

-Pues después de ti vas tu Carlisle.

-Yo no mi turno se lo cedo a Emmett.

-Vamos a ver…-estaba pensando.

-Emmett venga ya es solo una película.-Dijo Rosalie un poco molesta.

-Vale, vamos a ver Hicht.

Cogió el CD y lo puso en el DVD.

Emmett y Rosalie se sentaron en el suelo. Rosalie estaba recostada en el hombro de Emmett. Alice y Jasper estaban en uno de los tres sofás y Alice estaba acostada en el regazo de Jasper. Carlisle y Esme estaban en el sofá abrazados tan amorosamente. Edward y yo estábamos cogidos de la mano y yo apoyada en el pecho de mi amado.

La película transcurrió tranquila y muy divertida. Cuando termino Edward y yo nos fuimos a su habitación los dos solos y nos sentemos en su cama.

-Bella tengo que pedirte una cosa.

-Pues pidemela.

Se puso de rodillas delante de mí y sacó una cajita del bolsillo derecho del pantalón.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

No lo dude ni un segundo.

-Si.

Lo bese.

-Te amo Isabella Marie Swan.

-Yo te amo más Edward Anthony Mansen Cullen.

-Os han dicho alguna vez que es de mala educación escuchar detrás de las puertas.

Ellos abrieron la puerta estaban todos hasta Rosalie estaba contenta.

-Si pero esto valía la pena escucharlo, hermanito.-Dijo Emmett.

-Si es verdad Edward.

-Pero Alice si tú ya lo habías visto.

-Lo podrías repetir Edward.

-No.

-Edward por favor repítelo para que lo vea tu familia de todas formas aun no me as puesto el anillo.

-De acuerdo amor.

Se volvió a poner de rodillas.

-Isabella Marie Swan, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

-Acepto Edward Anthony Mansen Cullen.

-Te amo.

-Y yo.

¡¡¡Fin!!!


End file.
